My Blood Runs Cold
by Noko
Summary: Harry and Ron just happen to stumble past an old teacher in a certain magazine...(Songfic)


My Blood Runs Cold

Noko

Ok, so my first songfic, but this song just inspired me, by a great band!

Does she walk? Does she talk?  
Does she come complete?  
My homeroom homeroom angel  
Always pulled me from my seat

She was pure like snowflakes  
No one could ever stain  
The memory of my angel  
Could never cause me pain

Harry had graduated from Hogwarts just the previous year, and was still trying to adjust to the change in living. Voldemort had long since been defeated, but that is a tale for another time. This story-teller is in charge of telling you this humorous tale. I hope you get as much enjoyment out of it as I did, and still do.

"Wow," Harry exclaimed as he let out a low whistle. Ron had just lent him this, ahem, girlie magazine, which, would be a polite term for this particular piece of media.

"Nice, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Yes it is!" Harry liked quite a few of these… more risqué photographs. Of course, like other wizard photos, these also were animated. The things that they were doing would make any conservative flush and run to the local church to atone just for catching sight of them. Ron flopped down on the couch beside Harry to get a better vantage point of the action. After growing bored with the current page, Harry flipped to the main attraction, the centerfold. As the section of paper fell down, so did Harry and Ron's mouth.

"…oooh," Ron exclaimed.

"Shit…," Harry finished. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Unless I'm going blind, I think it is!"

The centerfold of this magazine happened to be very familiar to the both of them, as she had once been their teacher for DADA in sixth year. It was Tonks.

Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine  
And there's my homeroom angel on the pages in-between

My blood runs cold  
My memory has just been sold  
My angel is the centerfold  
Angel is the centerfold

"I can't believe this!" Harry said, his voice a little hoarse.

"Neither can I!" Ron said. "Hey, didn't you used to have a thing with Tonks? You were always staring at her in class, Hermione always had to give you her notes."

"Well…," Harry trailed off. "Maybe."

Slipped me notes under the desk  
While I was thinkin' about her dress  
I was shy I turned away  
Before she caught my eye

I was shakin' in my shoes  
Whenever she flashed those baby-blues  
Something had a hold on me  
When angel passed close by

Those soft and fuzzy sweaters  
Too magical to touch  
Too see her in that negligee  
Is really just too much

"Ummm… I think I'm going to have to take this magazine in my room for a while…" Harry got up from the couch very slowly.

It's okay I understand  
This ain't no never-never land  
I hope that when this issue's gone  
I'll see you when your clothes are on

Take you car, Yes we will  
We'll take your car and drive it  
We'll take it to a motel room  
And take 'em off in private

"What! It's my magazine, _I'll _be taking it home with me as soon as possible, goodbye…" Ron made a grab for the magazine, but Harry tackled him and they wrestled on the floor for it. After a little while, Ron grabbed one side of the magazine, and Harry the other, and it ended up splitting down the middle.

"Look what you did! It's ruined now!" Harry yelled.

"Me? You did it!" Ron replied loudly.

"Ok, how about you take one half, and I'll take the other?"

"…Alright." Ron said grudgingly. Harry grabbed his half.

"Bye!" Harry rushed into his part of their flat.

A part of me has just been ripped  
The pages from my mind are stripped  
Oh no, I can't deny it  
Oh yea, I guess I gotta buy it!

Ron watched Harry flee. Once he was gone, he opened his half to find that Harry had taken the centerfold out while they were wrestling.

"Hey!"

My blood runs cold  
My memory has just been sold  
My angel is the centerfold  
Angel is the centerfold

Hope you liked this one, I haven't been on in at least a year. Thanks in advance for reviewing! Special thanks to the J Giles band for making the song _Centerfold_!


End file.
